The currently exists many modalities of personal identification systems. Current technologies include use of biometrics, e.g., fingerprints: automated fingerprint identification systems, self-authenticating identification card with fingerprint identification. Additional biometric data for use in personal identification include facial recognition: facial recognition system for security access and identification; use of face recognition for identification.
However, it is the case that use of ID cards, fingerprints, are inconvenient and insecure. Moreover, existing facial recognition systems are error prone.
While a wearable sensor platform and mobile application exist for use in cognitive behavioral therapy (e.g. healthcare and sports) such system a wearable sensor platform is not customized for person identification/recognition.